Opposites Attract
by ChristianL
Summary: Sora Takenouchi is the new one in odaiba high where she meets the cold mystrious Yamato Ishida and things start to change for both of them. Is it possible that they can fall in love? Sorato with Takari and Koumi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I do not own digimon.**

**Ch 1:- The first day at school**

It was a pleasant morning with a cool breezy weather. A young girl in her teens was walking down a road. Leaves were fluttering in the wind against the azure sky. Though anyone would have felt a kind of happiness and serenity in their hearts being amidst nature at such times, the girl was definitely not in high spirits.

The girl had strikingly red hair, ruby red eyes, a very pretty face and a slender frame. She was walking with her head bent low and was in no mood to enjoy nature's company. Usually, Sora Takenouchi was a very cheerful person but that day she was very tensed. It was her first day at Odaiba high and she always had problems in adjusting with new environments. She did not know how the other students in the school were and she was mortally afraid of making a complete fool of herself in front of every one on her very first day in her new school.

XXXXX

She reached the school gate. It was nothing like what she had imagined. It was a very big building, with a vast expanse of greenery and a huge open playground. She stared at it open mouthed. Her old school at Kobe was nothing compared to it. She liked the school at first sight and she had a feeling that things might not turn to be as bad as she thought. She entered the school. Sat on a bench, took out a book and began to read. Nut she could not concentrate. She looked up and saw a few kids playing football. She remembered the time when she as a kid used to play football too. it brought a smile to her lips and she had a strong urge to go and join them but she thought intruding would be rude; so she got up and decided to take a stroll round the campus.

The bell for the start of the morning session rang. Sora Takenouchi took a deep breath and started walking towards her classroom, class X-A. She stood outside the classroom and waited for the class teacher to arrive. She closed her eyes and made a silent prayer to god to let things go well for her.

Kai sensei arrived. He looked at her with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Kai sensei?"

"Yes…that's me…and you are?"

"I am Sora Takenouchi; the new student."

Kai sensei thought for a while and then exclaimed "Oh yes…I remember now…come in…welcome to the class!"

She entered with him. He introduced her to the class "Class, welcome miss Sora Takenouchi…I hope you all will soon befriend her…have a good time here"

"Thank you sensei."

"You need a seat right…let's see…see over there, a seat is vacant beside that blond boy…go and sit beside him."

"Yes sensei."

As she passed, she could hear girls and boys whispering behind her. The boys were busy passing comments to attract her attention and the girls were busy comparing stuffs that girls usually do when they see someone pretty and well dressed. She felt herself going red as she always did when under pressure. She took her seat beside him, took out her books and started following Kai sensei's lectures. It was history and it was boring as usual. Tired of listening to the defects in administrative system of the communists, she turned her head to glance at the boy sitting next to her. It was the first time that she had noticed him in the whole while but she could not help stare at him.

She thought "He is so strikingly handsome! He has got such perfect features…"

She looked at his unkempt shock of golden hair and had a strong urge to run her hand through it. Realizing what she was thinking, she thought "Have I cracked out? I don't even know who he is."

She didn't know why but she wanted the boy to talk to her. She attempted to strike up a conversation.

"Hullo…" but she didn't get any reply. She set to doing her essay again.

Intrigued by his silence, she approached him again "Hi I am Sora Takenouchi."

Again he ignored her completely. Sora was very angry and hurt.

The third time she said very brusquely "Hey mister…Don't you have ears or are you too arrogant to answer?"

This time, much to her surprise, hr did actually look up. He turned to her slowly and answered "I can hear…I don't talk when I am writing something…My name is Yamato Ishida."

The moment their eyes met, Sora felt herself drowning in his brilliant blue ones. Yamato turned to look at his scroll again but Sora didn't look away. His rich, husky voice captivated her.

She was snapped out of her thought when the bell rang and she heard Kai sensei saying "Class dismissed!".

Sora ran out of the class and Yamato silently watched her….

XXXXX

_A/N: - How was the beginning? Want me to continue? Please review then…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - I do not own digimon. But Kai sensei belongs to me**

**Ch 2:- The Introductions**

_A/N: - thanks for the reviews friends_

Sora did not stop running till she had reached the entrance hall corridor. She came to a halt abruptly, slightly out of breath. As she thought of what had just happened a bright coloration formed on her cheeks and she flushed brilliantly, her face becoming just like her hair.

She thought "that was a really sick beginning to things. Why did I just keep staring at him like that? I don't even know him properly and it's not that I like him either. What a fool I made of myself! What must he be thinking about me! Hang on…he won't think about me…he is the type of guy who doesn't care for anyone except himself. He didn't even acknowledge my presence."

Somehow she felt upset at that thought.

She was walking absent-mindedly and suddenly bumped into someone. She heard a clatter of books. She looked and saw a very pretty pink haired standing crossly before her.

"I'm so sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…let me pick up the books for you"

Sora apologized. The girl smiled and they picked up the books together.

"It's ok…by the way I am Mimi Tachikawa and I think I have never seen you before!"

"Oh hullo Mimi…nice to meet you…I am Sora Takenouchi; a tenth grader…I'm new here; just joined today."

"I'm in ninth grade. So what's your next class?"

"Robotics…"

"Great! Mine too...9th and 10th graders have it together cuz there aren't many students...so that means we can go together"

"Sure…let's go…I don't wanna be late"

XXXXX

The two chatted merrily and when they reached their class Mimi pressed Sora's hand and whispered "see that red haired guy over there busy with his laptop?"

"Yeah…you like him or what?"

"You bet! He is just so cute!" said Mimi turning red.

Sora couldn't see what was cute about him but felt at a glance that he was a good guy.

"So that's your buddy…what's his name?"

"Koushiro Izumi"

They approached him. Koushiro looked up.

"Hullo Mimi…I was waiting for you"

Mimi smiled and answered "I'm here…and that's Sora Koushiro…a fresher here"

"Hullo Sora." said Koushiro.

Mimi took her seat beside him and ruffled his hair. Just then, a tall boy with brown bushy hair came running up to them.

"Phew…I thought I would be late!"

"The usual Taichi" said Koushiro.

Taichi Yagami returned him a smile before turning to look at Sora.

He asked "Do I know you?"

"Taichi that's Sora and Sora this is our friend Taichi" replied Mimi.

"Hullo…nice to meet you!" said sore.

"Absolutely delighted to meet you" replied Taichi.

"Stop flirting Taichi…can't you treat even a single girl like your friend?"

"Hey Koushiro I am not flirting…I already treat her as my sister"

"That means he is sure to flirt with you Sora" sighed Koushiro.

"Baka!" retorted Taichi and punched Koushiro. Sora couldn't suppress a giggle. Before Koushiro could hit him back Mimi stood up, glared at Taichi and said "Taichi Yagami! You better stay away from my boyfriend if you know what's good for you!"

"There goes the angry young lady…I would have never have been her boyfriend had I been in your place Koushiro…I would have died of fright!" smirked Taichi.

"Stop brainwashing my boyfriend…just keep shut if you don't want your ass kicked out of the class!"

"Ok Ok…cool down Mimi…' said Taichi and he muttered something which sounded to Sora like "pretty women are dangerous when angry…unrequisite teenage love…"

Sora instantly liked the three of them.

"They are so good friends…hope I will be one of them too!" thought Sora.

"But Taichi where's he?"

"He's got a concert…he told me he won't be coming today"

Sora wondered who that 'he' was but didn't ask.

Sora had a good time throughout the class. She was very good at the subject and helped Taichi who sucked at it. The four kept cracking jokes at each other. By the end of the class, Sora had developed a strong bond of friendship with them.

"Hey Sora why don't you join us for lunch today?" asked the three together.

"Sure… Sounds great"

XXXXX

Sora went back happily to the girl's locker room. She thought "How different these three are from the cold insensitive guy I met an hour ago... But why do I keep thinking about him?" She thought.

She joined them outside for lunch.

"Hello guys"

"Hello" they said in unison.

"You will met two more of our team today"

"Who?"

"One is Jyou Kido… future doc perhaps … and the other has been nicknamed the mysterious guy of our school" said Mimi smiling.

"Why … and who is he?"

"Find that out yourself"

She had expected the mysterious one to be like the three of them but the person she saw was the person she had least expected.

A handsome blond boy walked towards their table and Sora, without realizing it, said aloud "Yamato Ishida"

A_/N: - How was this one? Want me to continue further? BTW I have changed Koushiro's character a bit to suit the story. So please review it friends._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - I do not own digimon**

_To Koumiloccness and Mahwish1:- Thanks for the support…_

_To Umm:- well you see where I live it's more common to say 'hullo' not 'hello' that's why I preferred using that and I really don't feel like changing it till most of my reviewers want me to…_

_To Rolfbanger: - I have reasons to call Yamato that; you will find out…and I agree the title is not the best fitting but it's not completely off context either cuz Yamato and Sora are in many ways opposite to each other and Sora has her own Identity; she should be expressed as 'Sora'…_

_To Realitycheck: - I completely agree with you. Especially the Sora part was very truly said; and since this story just has the digimon characters, its not a continuation of it I felt I could portray them a bit out of character to suit the story…_

**Ch 3:- The mysterious guy**

The three of them turned to look at Sora. Mimi was the first to ask "How do you know him?"

"He's in my class…Kai sensei made me sit beside him today...and he is so very strange…"

"You're in his class? That means we are in the same class" piped in Taichi.

"But I didn't see you today"

"That's because I was in football practice"

"Oh you play football? I used to play too…"

"What do you mean by 'play football'? I am the captain of the team and no one can beat me on field!"

"Stop bragging about yourself Taichi" interrupted Mimi.

Sora smiled and said "Play against me once and you will know who's best!"

"Sure!" grinned Taichi.

XXXXXXX

Yamato joined them.

"Hey Yamato will you come for robotics tomorrow?" asked Taichi.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Ok…so that's the 'HE' Mimi was talking about…that means I have got another class with him" thought Sora

"So how was your concert?" asked Koushiro.

"Fine…better than expected" answered Yamato.

"Wow…so he is a singer…not surprising really…after all his voice is so perfect!" Sora thought and she blushed slightly much to her own surprise.

Throughout the lunch Yamato kept quiet as he usually did. But today was a bit different. On other days he would listen to the conversations of the other three without paying much attention to anything but today his attention constantly drifted towards the girl who had sat beside him early in the morning. On the other hand Sora couldn't help glancing at Yamato quite frequently.

"Gosh! Why am I doing like this? Concentrate on your food Sora…" she chided herself.

Yamato looked at Sora full in the face and Sora looked at him too just then. Their eyes met and for the first time Yamato fully appreciated how pretty she actually was. He had never seen anyone's eyes as beautiful as her's nor anyone's face set at such perfect angles.

Yamato thought "What are you thinking Ishida? Must be because she is the only girl who talked to you like you are just 'Yamato Ishida' not the rock star. After all no other girl but Mimi and Hikari treat you like that…"

Sora on the other hand was lost in his ocean blue eyes as before.

XXXXXX

The bell rang. Yamato left the group as silently as he had come. Mimi and Koushiro got up together to leave but Sora said "Mimi, can you come with me? I want to talk to you"

Mimi looked at Koushiro. He nodded and she said "Ok then…see you later Koushiro"

"Bye Mimi…bye Sora and Taichi...I have to finish my trigonometry quiz now…"

When they were away from the hustle and bustle of school Sora asked "What's the matter with that guy Yamato ishida? I mean he is so cold, withdrawn, indifferent and hardly ever talks…it's like he is devoid of all emotions…"

"yeah he is a bit strange but he is very good at heart…I don't know why he is so cold and withdrawn…no one does…he never opens himself to anyone…no even to his best friend Taichi. But he's always been like that…ever since we know him. He has always been a loner. Always keeps to himself. I mean he has got so many fan-girls; had it been any other guy he would have nearly dated most of them but he doesn't even pay attention to them…he doesn't even like the limelight. No one really understands him…no one knows what he is really like, you know, from the inside…that's why his fan-girls decide to name him the mysterious guy. The coldness and mystery surrounding him attracts them all the more…" said Mimi.

"The name perfectly suits him…but I really wonder what his inner self is; or does he even have one?" mused Sora.

"But why are you so interested to know about him?" asked Mimi with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh come on…nothing like what you are thinking. I had to sit beside him for one full class today and endure his coldness and indifference. That's all. Moreover who can like this cold, insensitive guy huh?"

But Sora herself didn't quite believe in her last sentence…

_A/N- So how was this chapter friends? Did you all like it or have any complaints against it? Whatever it may be please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S:- Friends please note that I CrypticKnight, changed my pen name to Wolf Incarnate owing to certain circumstances**

**Disclaimer: - Digimon-Not mine**

**Ch 4:- Day 2 **

Sora dressed quickly and headed towards school in high spirits. She was eager to meet her new friends again. But when she reached school she found that the others were not in sight so she went to her class. She entered and the first thing she noticed was the lone blond sitting silently in a corner beside Taichi. Taichi noticed her first and waved at her but Sora didn't wave back. Her gaze was transfixed on Yamato. He turned to look at his friend and saw Yamato's gaze was transfixed upon Sora as well. Without disturbing the two, Taichi silently got up and moved to Yuuto's place. Sora noticed Taichi's gesture and blushed slightly. It meant she would again be sitting beside Yamato. She sat down, expecting to have to endure another class being ignored by the boy beside her.

Yamato too tried his best to be ungainly unaware of her presence but he couldn't. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to ignore her. He never found it difficult to be indifferent towards others, in fact his subconscious mind usually did not register other's presence but this girl had something about her. He had to look at her, even if just once, he just had to. He couldn't contain himself. He studied her out of the corner of his eyes before returning to his notes again.

His cheeks flushed. "What the hell is happening to me? Why can't I ignore her? No one's presence bothers me except my four friends and Takeru's, then why she…" he thought…

XXXXXX

The bell rang. Sora got up to leave. The class had not been that bad. She had seen Yamato look at her twice. So that meant he had acknowledged her presence. The thought pleased her.

Before the class dispersed Kai sensei announced "Class please go to the computer lab…I will give you different topics based on Astrophysics and you have to finish it today. Class dismissed!"

Sora groaned. She sucked at the subject. She entered the lab and saw Yamato seated alone. Taichi always skipped projects for football practice. She decided to sit beside Yamato. At least indifference was better than being seated next to a complete stranger. Yamato saw Sora take her place beside him.

"God! Why can't she just leave me alone?" he thought but didn't say anything out loud out of politeness.

They started working. Yamato was brilliant at his project. Sora felt he was cut out for the subject; she had never seen anyone with so much depth in astrophysics. She looked at his project and occasionally stole glances at him as well. Yamato finished his project and let Sora do her's. She looked at the computer screen blankly. She had no idea what to do. She could not proceed further than the captions. Yamato watched her amused.

"Do you even plan to finish your project today?" he asked seriously.

Sora looked up to make sure it was Yamato who had spoken.

"Umm…I am hopeless at it…I dunno what to do!"

"I think I can help you there…"

XXXXXX

The bell for lunch rang but the two were so engrossed with the project that neither did they hear the bell nor did they see their classmates moving out. Finally Sora finished her project. She thanked Yamato, he nodded curtly. He turned to leave but found the door locked.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Sora.

"The door…it's locked!"

"What! How can someone be so blind as not to notice us and lock us? Someone open the door please…let me out…" she shouted.

"No use…the wing will remain empty till lunch finishes..." saying so, Yamato sat down, his gaze fixed midway between the door and Sora.

Sora gave up shouting and thought "This is the last thing I wanted…being locked up in a room with him…"

XXXXXX

Taichi arrived at the table occupied by Mimi, Koushiro and Jyou.

"Where are Yamato-kun and Sora-chan?" asked Koushiro.

"Who's Sora?" asked Jyou.

"Sora is a fresher her Jyou…she is in the same class with me and Yamato…by the Koushiro, I dunno…I did not sit with Yamato today so I do not know if he decided to skip lunch and Kai sensei had given us a project…I skipped it as usual but I think Yamato and Sora are still working on it."

"It's the first time you did not sit beside him Taichi…what happened?" asked Mimi.

"You see initially I did sit beside him but then Sora came and I found these two looking at each other so intently, with an expression, I dunno what, that I thought I ought to let the two sit together…I dunno why but I felt I was coming in between the two…" he broke off lost in thoughts.

"Hey are you thinking what I am thinking Taichi?" asked Mimi.

"I think so…" answered Taichi.

"But what are you guys thinking?" interrupted Koushiro.

"I will let you know when the right time comes Koushiro-kun" replied Mimi seriously…

XXXXXX

_A/N:-Well this chapter was a lot bigger than the previous ones…I hope you all did not get bored reading it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: - Digimon-nah not mine**

_To RB: - No definitely Yamato is not an alien but thanks for the Idea, might come in handy for a future story. And honestly I have a very big question; in the first place you don't like my portrayal of characters and neither do you like the way I write the story so why do you bother to read it? You may as well read some other author's story that you will like to read…._

_To Koumiloccness and Koumiloc: - Thanks for the reviews_

_A/N: - please R&R_

**Ch 5:- From The Inside**

"Damn these people here…I am so hungry!" complained Sora for what seemed to Sora like the hundredth time. Fed up he said "No use complaining…no one can hear us"

"Of course it won't matter you…you are just so very strange…I know you love being alone but I don't especially when I am stuck here with you and I doubt if you even ever feel hungry!" burst out Sora.

A smile played up to Yamato's lips. It was the first time Sora had seen him smiling. Though she loved to see the smile on his face, at that moment it infuriated her more because she thought Yamato was not taking seriously what she said. She sat down furiously in a corner. Yamato could not take his eyes off her. He wanted to talk to her, calm her down, smile with her…

"What did I just think? I don't like being intimate with anybody then why do I want to be intimate with her? Why does her presence please me?" he silently thought.

Ten minutes passed without a single exchange of words between them. Sora hated the silence so she spoke aloud "Why are you like this?"

Yamato didn't respond. He continued staring at the floor.

"Hey Mr. I am talking to you and I want a reply."

Yamato looked up and said slowly and softly. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Why are you like this?" she repeated.

"Like what?"

"Like so strange, cold, withdrawn and so full of ego!"

"How do you care? We are not even friends…"

"We are not enemies either…" she said softly.

"Ok I am like that cuz I want to be like that and I don't care about others just like no one cares about me so now just leave me alone…"

Yamato stopped. He bit his lips "Why did I tell her that? I don't express what I feel to anyone…why does my heart want to open up to her…to tell her everything that forced me to become like this…why do I want to be what I am from the inside in front of her?"

On the other hand Sora was thinking " why does he feel no one cares about him? I have got to know more…"

"That's not possible cuz we are locked up together and moreover you are wrong…you do care for others otherwise you wouldn't have helped me today and you wouldn't have risked your own skin earlier to save Taichi from detention" she said.

"No I don't care…I just…"

"Yes…just what?"

Yamato had no answer to this. Deep down in his heart he knew he cared for others but he never let these feelings get a hold on him. Deep down in his heart, his tender, warm loving self still existed ready to come to the fore. He knew it and that's what he wanted to kill by putting on his mask of coldness and indifference.

"Saw…you have no answer for that…you do care for others…accept that fact ok…"

Yamato kept quiet. Sora took the advantage of his silence and went on "And why are you so negative? Why do you think no one cares for?"

"I do not think it…I know it"

"Really! What proof do you have? Your friends, Taichi, Mimi, Koushiro all care for you…"

"Proof! You want proof huh? Do you even know what my childhood was like? My mum and dad divorced when I didn't even quite understand what that meant. Mother's love was taken away from me even before I could really feel what it's like to be loved and cared for by a mother. All that I grew up is with coldness, indifference withy no love from anyone. My ad never stayed at home. He is a workaholic. He thought paying for my food, clothes and medicines finished his duty as a father. He never cared for me either. My mum took away my little brother Takeru too. We grew up separate. I could not be there when he needed me like any other elder brother could; so he doesn't love me as well. My parent's separation broke my heart. It made me recoil into my present self. I promised never to let my heart get weak. Never love or care for anyone cuz in the end your heart is sure to be broken. People wonder why I don't go out with any of my fan girls; it's because they all love me for my fame and my looks…no one loves the real 'Yamato Ishida' inside me. I wanted to know what it feels like to be loved and cared for but I know such things don't exist in reality. And despite all this, however much I try, I can't stop caring for others…but I live only for myself…not for others…" he finished.

His face was flushed. He looked at anywhere but Sora. Finally after years of bottling up every emotion, he let it burst and much to his surprise, he felt relieved, not agitated or ashamed.

Sora remained silent, lost in thoughts. "He has such a tender self…Mimi was right…there's a completely different, sweet, loving and gentle person behind the veil he puts on…he has suffered so much, still he is so good at heart…"

Yamato got up, now felling angry for letting himself be weak in front of her. He said roughly "Go away…I don't want to talk to you anymore…I want you to know I am not weak or something incase you think so…"

Sora smiled and said "Back to your old self again? I liked it so much when you were being your true self yama…" she stopped and mentally kicked herself "Yama! Where did that come from? Why the hell did I call him that? He definitely will not like it"

'I am sorry Yamato…I didn't mean to call you that…"

He cut her off and said "Yama is fine…I don't mind" he had spoken even before he realized what he had spoken. When he realized, he thought "I can't believe I just said that! Have I taken a liking to her? No…impossible…I vowed never to feel for any girl after what the divorce did to dad…I don't have any love in my heart…"

Sora was surprised and glad at the same time.

She continued "Like I was saying, don't revert to your old self yama. If you remain all cold and indifferent you won't give people a chance to love and care for you. The divorce was indeed a sad thing to happen but you have to move on and come out of this shell you have created for yourself…just because your past was sad doesn't mean your future will be sad…you just need to believe in others and you have to present your true self to them…getting me?"

Yamato silently listened. What ever Sora said sounded perfectly true to him. Once again he wanted to be the happy, loving good old Yamato Ishida but he was still afraid of his heart being broken again…

Sora guessed what he was thinking and said "Look…you trusted me with your feelings and I promise to be always there beside you…"

Yamato looked at her and thought "Can she be the person I have been looking for years…" he saw a warm expression in her eyes, something which he didn't see in other's eyes for him.

He smiled extended his arm and said "Ok then…friends?"

Sora was overjoyed at his gesture. She immediately shook his hand briefly and said "Friends!" before turning away, blushing.

Yamato could not and did not take his eyes off her. "She looks so cute when she blushes! Wait…I shouldn't have thought that…she is just helping me out…god1 what is happening to me? But honestly I love this new me…"

He heard voices floating through the window. The break had ended. A person came and seeing the two inside unlocked the door. He got up and followed Sora out ; both thinking the same thing "Have I fallen in love?"

Yamato realized that his feeling of love hadn't died after all…

A/N: - This was one really big chapter. Took a long time to type…in the forthcoming chapters Yamato Sora's love along with the other pairings will be more open…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- Digimon Doesn't belong to me

Ch 6:- THE BEGINNING

School had ended for that day. Taichi had already left for football practice and Sora and Yamato were the only ones left in class.

"Where do you live?" Sora asked him.

"2/11 Odaiba"

"Wow that's pretty close to my house"

"Really? Maybe I could walk you home then" said the blond before realizing what he said.

Sora looked up with a slight hint of uncertainty, but then nodded and smiled. Yamato turned his cheeks flushing and made for the door. Sora followed suit.

They were halfway down the corrider when yamato exclaimed "Holy shit! I left something behind…wait a bit here" and he rushed back.

Yamato had not been gone long when a guy appeared and said "Hey Sweetie I see you are standing alone…why not go to a lunch with me"

Sora preferred to ignore him but he continued and suddenly grabbed Sora's arm tightly. Sora turned to shout at him but saw a blow being delivered at him and saw him fall with a thud. Surprised she turned to see Yamato with his fists clenched. The other boy got up and shouted "What's your problem pretty boy?"

"Leave her alone Yamazaki or you will go home with your face fully smashed" he said through gritted teeth. Yamazaki glared at him, but then he turned and left. Sora stammered a thanks, Yamato only nodded.

They reached the gate and saw a lot of people near a notice board. Sora spotted mimi and ran up to her and asked "what's up?"

She pointed at the notice board and said " dance night for your class and ours…everyone has to dance along with a partner."

"What? Compulsory?" said Sora in shock. She wasn't much of a dancer.

"Yep…" said Mimi her eyes shining "and guess what Koushiro asked me to dance with him"

"You actually agreed to dance Koushiro?" asked yamato not quiet trusting what he heard.

"Yeah…since everyone has to and mimi is the gal I have always wanted to dance with…" he broke off.

Yamato and Sora thought it best to leave the two to themselves and headed for the exit. They hardly talked about their way back home. Yamato was busy texting Taichi about the dance and sora was lost in thoughts about the day's events. They reached sora's home and finally sora said " Oh my god Idonno what to do…dance thing is tomorrow night and I cant dance at all and even worse is I can never get myself a partner and…"

Yamato looked at her intensely , thought for a while and finally slowly said "I'll be your partner…I can dance so I'll cover it up for may do only a few simple steps you can..it's not a competition so no one's gonna bother"

And he turned and left before Sora could say a thing. Sora entered the house slowly. Today had really been an incredulous day for her and she didn't know what to think…

PS:- Sorry I was gone for months and reappeared again…I had nearly forgotten the storyline…not sure how this chapter was…so please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

T**he Dance Eve**

**Disclaimer-I do not own digimon**

_Please R&R_

Yamato unlocked the door silently and entered the room lost in thoughts. "Probably I should ask Sora to come over and tell her the basics of dance at least…I don't want her to get embarrassed tomorrow" he mused. He paused for a while then dialled Sora's number. "lucky we exchanged numbers today" he thought.

Sora on the other hand was looking rather ruffled. "what the hell was I thinking when I said an yes to him…oh god I invited trouble….i cant dance with him…it'd be too embarrassing…."

The phone rang. Something told sora it'd be yamato and she was right.

"Hey…this is yamato.."

"Hey yama"

"Er I was wondering if we could meet somewhere for a short while, I thought it better to teach u the basics so u won't be in much of a mess tomorrow…if u don't mind that is…"

She thought for a while , took a deep breath and said "that's actually a good idea…meet at my place then…mom's gone out and I am in charge of the house"

"sure I'll be there shortly…bye"

"bye"

Sora's ears had reddened after she kept the phone. She wondered why she was reacting so oddly but preferred to concentrating on setting the room ready for dance.

The doorbell rang. Sora hurriedly opened it and felt an odd pleasure at seeing the familiar blonde, he in return gave him a brief smile and it sent butterflies in her stomach.

"so lets get started" he said. "I brought a tape…its got an easy song…lets try dancing to that"

"sure" said sora nervously

"don't worry..i am there to help you out."

He started the song and taught her how to move her leegs, swing her arms and stuffs. Each time her hair brushed him or they came close dancing yamato felt a warm feeling in his stomach's pit. This was aalien to him but whatever the feeling was, it pleased him. "I do like this girl a lot" thought he.

Meanwhile sora tried to do everything but look into his eyes, and she failed miserably. She couldn't help meeting his eyes and dragging them away forcefully.

Yamato felt an overwhelming urge to embrace her. He decided it was time to stop. Clearing his throat he said slowly "umm Sor I think that was enough. Take rest…I'll pick u up at 5 tomorrow"

"No you don't have to come all the way, I'll go by myself."

"I am not worried about coming all the way…but if u don't wanna go with me its fine."

"No it's not that…"

"Then I'll come and pick you up."

With that he smiled and went his way.

"That was quite something" she thought and laid down in her couch and fell asleep and dreamt of yamato taking her to a walk on a beautiful sandy beach where he tasted her lips for the 1st time. She woke up abruptly all excited from the dream, realized it was just a dream, tapped herself and went to bed again.

"Mom it's time … wish me luck!"

" Good luck hun…just relax okay…are you going alone?"

"No mom Yama's coming to pick me up."

Her mom only smiled seeing the expression on her face. Sora flushed a bit.

The bell rang . sora asked her mom a final time how she was looking and went to open it.

Yamato was in a sea green coat with jet black pants and a white shirt looking strikingly handsome whilst sora was in a white ball gown looking equally beautiful. They eyed each other speechlessly and both fumbled that the other was looking great. Then without further exchange of words they set off for their school.

Though they didn't talk in the way they both kept stealing glances at each other.

"why do I become so self conscious when he's around?" thought sora.

They reached the gate to see mimi waiting for them with koushiro and Taichi.

"who's your partner pal?" asked yamato to taichi.

"June…"

"what?!"

"yeah…she wanted to and I couldn't refuse knowing she's daisuke's sis"

"oh man! Well have a nice time taichi" sniggered yamato.

"shut up guys…lets go it's time…oh how I wish to become the dancing champion" said mimi

Koushiro looked down knowing he couldn't help mimi there…mimi ruffled his hiar and said "dancing with you is more important kou" and gave her sweetest smile.

They entered the arena. It was bursting with lights and noise.

Yamato held sora's hand firmly. The lights went off and he whispered softly into her ear "don't worry…everything's gonna be all right."


End file.
